Dice rolls
Rolling for Magic All magical rolls are made with 2d6 + a magical attribute (Magic, Heart, or Fury). You add the numbers all together to get the roll. For example, if a character with a Heart score of 4 makes a heart check, they would roll 2d6+heart. Lets say they roll a 2 and a 5. 2+5+4 is 11, so the total score is 11. If you are unsure of what your mages attributes are, please see the article on Creating a character. Challenging A challenge is a special type of roll where two people make a magical check against each other and compare results. The person with the higher result wins the challenge. Overcharge Overcharge occurs when you end up rolling a 6. When you roll a 6 on a magical roll, you take one point of overcharge in that stat and roll an additional die. This is not an option and occures every time you roll a 6. Be warned, there are many, many negative consequences for incurring high overcharge. For example, Quinn rolls a 3 and a 6. quinn takes one point of overcharge and rolls another die. This time, she rolls a 6 again. Quinn must now take another point of overcharge, and roll yet another die. This time, she rolls a three. She totals up her numbers (3, 6, 6, and 5), adds them to whatever attribute she was rolling, and takes two points of overcharge to that specific attribute. Overcharge must be burned off in some sort of magical fallout, however, you can opt to burn it off mid scene, or burn it off at the end of the scene. Beware, you may end up burning more overcharge this way. Battle Rolls Dice rolls effectively only occur in the circumstance of a battle. In fact, you can simply roleplay most battles between your mage and familiars. When it comes time to battle another magical girl, you may discuss the results behind the scenes, or opt to roll. When mages one another, you may use the battle rules to resolve how it turns out. Battles are divided into rounds, during which each participant gets to act once. If the participants in a battle wish to keep fighting after a round ends, start a new round and continue. Initiative At the start of each round, each participating character selects one attribute to use for attacking, another to use for defending. (You cannot use the same attribute for both.) Whatever attribute is left over is your “support” attribute. The other player(s) must be told these attributes in order to keep you from Characters act in order of their attacking attribute ranks, from highest to lowest. Break ties by comparing their defensive attributes, and break any further ties by comparing unused attributes or rolling dice. *Reckless Action: If you feel you need to act before someone else, you can increase your effective rank by taking a penalty to your defensive attribute of the same amount. Combat Moves Attack This is an attack on an enemy, intended to cause harm. Make an Attack challenge. If you’re the target of an attack, you can make a Defense challenge, or use a passive defense (use a Result of Defense+4 without rolling). If the attacker wins the challenge, the defender loses 1d6 Resolve, plus half the attacker’s Attack attribute (round down), plus 2 for each point of Overcharge incurred during the attack roll. *Attacking Multiple Targets: Sometimes you’ll want to attack more than one target at once. To do this, make an attack like usual. However, for each target after the first your Result and damage are reduced by -2 (to a minimum of 1), and you take a penalty of -1 to your defense attribute until the start of your next turn. *Finishing Attacks: Each mage has a Finishing Attack that they can use once per battle. Using it always puts one extra point of Overcharge on the associated attribute, but otherwise it works like a normal attack. *Team Attack: Two or more mages can act together to deliver a more effective attack. Both mages must attack with the same attribute. A team attack gets a bonus of +2 to the result and damage on both attacks. Clash If you have not yet acted during the current round and someone attacks you, you can do a Clash. Make an Attack vs. Attack challenge. Whoever wins causes damage to the loser like an Attack. The loser’s attack doesn’t work at all. This effectively uses your turn before you’ve taken it. You can also clash when someone else is being attacked. If you fail, you can choose whether you or the original target takes damage from the attack. Cover If someone has been attacked but hasn’t yet had a chance to defend themselves, you can put yourself in harm’s way to save them. To protect someone else, make a Support challenge. On a 14-16 you take the damage instead of them. On a 17+ you take half the damage. If you don’t miss, they can remove a point of Strain from your relationship with them if they want. Revive If you’ve lost all your Resolve, you can make a Support challenge to Revive on your next turn. On a 13 or less you take 2 Overcharge and go to 1d6 Resolve. On a 14-16 you take 1 Overcharge and go to 1d6+3 Resolve, and on a 17+ you take 1 Overcharge and go to 1d6+6 Resolve. Hold Sometimes you'll want to act to later than your turn would normally take place. When your turn comes up, simply declare hold. You can decide to take your turn at any point after that after someone else has completed their turn. If you're holding, you can't interrupt someone's turn once they've started deciding what they want to do. If you hold your turn all the way to the end of the round, you have to use your turn or lose it. Other Moves A maneuver is a use of magic intended to help you or one of your allies gain an advantage, or otherwise affect the course of the battle. On your turn you can use any of the regular Moves. Normal People in Battles Ordinary people who get caught up in a magical battle are kind of screwed. They always go last (roll dice or play rock-paper-scissors to break ties if there are more than one), and since they effectively don’t have any Resolve, any attack will kill them. The good news is that familiars and witches will normally deal with magical threats first. Category:RP Information